Misaki Tokura
|-|Beginning of Series Misaki= |-|Asia Circuit Misaki= |-|Link Joker Misaki= |-|Legion Mate Misaki= |-|Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi= |-|CEO Amaterasu= Summary Misaki Tokura is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Oracle Think Tank clan. She is also a member of Team Quadrifoglio, or "Q4" for short, consisting of herself, Aichi Sendou, Kamui Katsuragi, and Toshiki Kai. She helped lead Q4 to defeat Team Asteroid and becoming Japan's National Champions. Her Avatar Units are Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi and CEO Amaterasu. Prior to the beginning of the series, Misaki was a cheerful and friendly child growing up with a smile on her face all the time. With her parent's being the owners of Card Capital, Misaki always enjoyed watching her parents play and enjoy Cardfight!! Vanguard. At some point, her father built and gave Misaki her very own deck and promised that he would teach her how to play the game, which made Misaki overjoyed at the thought of it. Her life made a shattering turn for the worst later when she never learned to play due to her parents dying in a car accident one day. With her photographic memory causing her to remember her parents' deaths every time she cardfights, bringing back horrible flashbacks, Misaki didn't want anything to do with Vanguard anymore. This made Misaki be withdrawn from people as she grieved over losing her parents while helping her uncle Shinemon Nitta run Card Capital. Her parent's deaths also caused Misaki to nearly quit being a member of Team Q4 years later. Only when playing against Aichi Sendou's little sister, who is very similar to Misaki when she was her age, did Misaki remember the happy moments she shared with her family through Vanguard and how much the game was important to them. Realizing this, Misaki began to enjoy Vanguard again and it gave her the confidence she needed to improve her skills as a Cardfighter alongside her friends, particularly Team Q4. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Misaki Tokura Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Female Age: 16 (Begining of Series - Asia Circuit), 17 (Link Joker - Legion Mate) Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Q4 Powers and Abilities: |-|Misaki's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Misaki Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Photographic Memory, Can act without a soul residing in her body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery (Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi, Full Moon Tsukuyomi, and many of Misaki's Units have mastery over swords, spears, lances, guns, etc.), Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Misaki's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Misaki's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Misaki's Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime increases her power when there are 6 or more Units in "The Soul"; Misaki's Lozenge Magus gives an additional boost in power to the Unit that it gives it's power to; Misaki's Meteor Break Wizard increases it's power whenever he attacks; Misaki's Scarlet Witch CoCo increases her power when there are no Units in "The Soul"; Misaki's Death Metal Droid increases it's power whenever it attacks; Misaki's Battleraizer gives an additional boost in power to the Unit that it gives its power to; Misaki's Oasis Girl can increase her power; Misaki's Battering Minotaur increases it's power whenever it attacks; Misaki's Queen of Heart gives additional power to King of Sword when she boosts his power; Misaki's NGM Prototype doubles it's durability when it defends an attack), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units), Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again; Misaki's Mr. Invincible can re-stand all allied Rear-Guards after successfully attacking; Misaki's Gold Rutile can stand an allied Rear-Guard after successfully attacking), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Explosion Manipulation (Misaki's Battle Sister Cocoa uses blades that can explode), Summoning Negation (Misaki's Silent Tom prevents Grade 0's from being used for defenses purposes; Misaki's Evil-eye Princess, Euryale can bind an opponents Units to prevent them from being used when there are 6 or more Units in "The Soul"), Technological Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Misaki's Silent Tom can shoot compressed shock-waves in the form of bullets; Misaki's Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout can unleash vibration blasts by screaming), Light Manipulation (Misaki's CEO Amaterasu can fire light beams; Misaki's Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi can attack using light from the moon), Precognition and Information Analysis (Misaki's Oracle Guardian Hermes can see into the future and force the opponent to reveal the Units they use), Fire Manipulation (Misaki's Oracle Guardian Red Eyes can create and unleash fireballs; Misaki's Meteor Break Wizard can shoot fireballs), Summoning (Misaki has Units that can summon other Units to the Rear-Guard and passively via Superior Calls), Limited Clairvoyance (Misaki has Units that can preview the next Unit she would use in the future, like God Hawk, Ichibyoshi, Goddess of the Cresent Moon Tsukuyomi, Half Moon Tsukuyomi, and CEO Amaterasu), Attack Negation (Misaki's Battle Sister Chocolat, a Perfect Guard Unit, can negate attacks), Magic and Energy Manipulation through various means (Misaki's Maiden of Libra can unleash magic and energy waves; Misaki's Weather Girl Milk can unleash magic-based energy blasts; Misaki's Cresent Moon Tsukuyomi can unleash telekinetic energy blasts; Misaki's Oracle Guardian Gemini can shoot eye laser's; Misaki's Half Moon Tsukuyomi can use Sword Beam; Misaki's Battle Maiden Tagitsuhime can unleash energy blasts with her spear; Misaki's Queen of Heart can fire energy blasts from her staff), Electricity Manipulation (Misaki's Maiden of Libra can fire purple electrical blasts), Soul Manipulation through various means (Misaki has Units like CEO Amaterasu, Oracle Guardian Red Eyes, Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi, and Full Moon Tsukuyomi that can move other Units into "The Soul" when they're used as Vanguards, Red Eyes and Tsukuyomi do this passively, this would count as Soul Absorption; Misaki's CEO Amaterasu and Mr. Invincible can destroy Units within "The Soul" and send them to the drop zone via Soul Blasts, this would count as Soul Destruction; Misaki has Units that can move themselves into and out of "The Soul", like Lozenge Magus, Psychic Bird, and Battleraizer, this would count as Self-Soul Manipulation; Misaki's Silent Tom has a spirit attached to him), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Superior to Asaka Narumi and her Pale Moon deck, making her Units superior to Asaka's; Superior to her teammate Kamui Katsuragi, who uses Grade 0 Units that dwarf the size of buildings like Fighting Battleship Prometheus; Misaki's Grade 1 Units are comparable to her Goddess of the Cresent Moon Tsukuyomi, who easily moved a moon into position; Misaki's Grade 2s Units are superior to her Grade 1 Units and has in her possession Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi, Cresent Moons evolved form and her strongest Grade 2 Unit; Misaki's Grade 3 Units are superior to her Grade 2 Units and has in her possession Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi, Half Moon's evolved form and one of her strongest and signature Units, alongside CEO Amaterasu) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Superior to the speed of Asaka's Units, Kamui's Units and are comparable to the speed of Kai's) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with her soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Misaki is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of her Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces her already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. While she doesn't start playing the game until after the series starts, Misaki is recognized early as an incredibly talented cardfighter due to making use of her photographic memory for cardfighting purposes. Even when lacking experience, Misaki's perfect memorization allows her to memorize every Unit she and her opponent uses, as well as an opponent's strategy, even when only witnessing them once. Misaki also uses her great memory to calculate chances and probabilities during cardfights to develop strategies and plan her moves accordingly before successfully executing them. Making use of her gift allows Misaki to defeat many skilled Cardfighters throughout the series, some very easily. Her memory is great enough to even make Ultra Rare consider her a user of PSYqualia by being able to control her battles and stay ahead of her opponents. However, she can tend to rely too much on probabilities at times before making an action, which can hinder her strategy if she isn't careful. The Units Misaki uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Misaki and the Oracle Think Tank clan specializes in peering into the future. Weaknesses: Misaki's strategies can be hindered if she relies too much on probabilities before executing attacks; Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously ridden on. For example: if a Grade 3 is ridden on top of a Grade 2, who is ridden on top of a Grade 1, who is ridden on top of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Misaki has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck' =Grade 0 Units= 'Oracle Think Tank' *God Hawk, Ichibyoshi *Battle Sister, Ginger (x3; Critical Trigger Unit) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (x3; Critical Trigger Unit) *Psychic Bird (x3; Critical Trigger Unit) *Dream Eater (x3; Draw Trigger Unit) *Miracle Kid (x2; Draw Trigger Unit) *Lozenge Magus (x2; Heal Trigger Unit) 'Other Units' *Battleraizer (x3; Stand Trigger Unit) *Cannon Ball (Stand Trigger Unit) *Ring Girl, Clara (Heal Trigger Unit) *Shining Lady (Critical Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Oracle Think Tank' *Battle Sister, Chocolat (x3) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (x2) *Dark Cat (x3) *Goddess of the Cresent Moon, Tsukuyomi (x4) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (x3) *White Hare of Inaba (x2) 'Other Units' *Oasis Girl (x2) *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout *Battering Minotaur *Queen of Heart =Grade 2 Units= 'Oracle Think Tank' *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (x2) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (x3) *Maiden of Libra (x2) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (x4) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (x2) *Silent Tom (x2) 'Other Units' *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm (x2) *NGM Prototype (x2) *King of Sword =Grade 3 Units= 'Oracle Think Tank' *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (x2) *CEO Amaterasu (x2) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale *Meteor Break Wizard (x2) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Oracle Guardian, Hermes 'Other Units' *Mr. Invincible *Gold Rutile *Death Metal Droid Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Misaki with Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi.png|Misaki and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Misaki with CEO Amaterasu.png|Misaki and CEO Amaterasu Misaki as CEO Amaterasu.png|Misaki as CEO Amaterasu Aichi on Team Q4.png|Misaki with Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) Misaki and her Oracle Think Tank Units.png|Misaki and her Oracle Think Tank Units Misaki seeing her young self and family.png|Misaki, Young Misaki and her family Misaki fighting Yuri Usui.png|Misaki cardfighting Yuri Usui Misaki facing Asaka Narumi (2).png|Misaki cardfighting Asaka Narumi Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users